


Oops, I did it again

by A_Love_Song_She_Wrote



Series: britney spears [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crepes, Other, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Love_Song_She_Wrote/pseuds/A_Love_Song_She_Wrote
Summary: Sometimes you get bored.  Sometimes you get crepes.  Sometimes you get tackled by a St. Bernard
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Series: britney spears [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147085
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Oops, I did it again

**Author's Note:**

> sakdhfkas this is,,, it's something

There are certain situations in which charges get dropped. I can’t be bothered to list them, but trust me when I say an android revolution is one of them.

So, after like, a week on the run, you were free to go. No breaking and entering charge, no theft charge, no nothing. Just the memories of adrenaline in your veins, soft lips on yours and the joys of screwing over your employers. 

After you’d obtained your freedom, you stayed in Detroit. It wasn’t like you had anywhere else to be or anything else to do. In truth, you were kind of bored. Believe it or not, there was not much to do in a rebuilding city except for supporting small businesses. So you did. Every Saturday was crepe day, that’s just how it was. Or at least, that’s how it was supposed to be.

One particular Saturday, you were halfway to the creperie. Your headphones were plugged in, your music was blasting, and you completely neglected to notice the very large St. Bernard headed your way. You had no choice but to take note, however, when the dog jumped on you, knocking you right to the ground. Another person may have been upset by this, but not you. You like dogs because you are a normal and good human being overall, so getting knocked over by a lovely pup such as this one kind of made your day.

“Hey there buddy! How are you? I am well,” you said, allowing the large beast to sniff you. Once the dog decided that you were worthy™, it rolled onto its back, allowing you to do the honour of petting it. You rolled with it, deciding to pet the heck out of this random dog.

“Awww, you’re such a good dog!! You are baby :),” you cooed, as the dog stuck his tongue out, very clearly enjoying himself.

Connor, the android sent by Hank, was not feeling the same way. Post-revolution, the deviant detective had moved in with his partner in solving crimes, and so had been sent to walk the lovely jewel of the household, Sumo. Usually, an activity such as this brought Connor joy, but somehow, the St. Bernard had escaped from his leash and run off through the streets of Detroit. 

Connor was, obviously, not okay with this. He was in, as the kids call it, deep shit. Maybe, with a human dog-walker, losing a dog of Sumo’s size might be a little more understandable. A dog like that could easily send a toddler, or some other unsuspecting person flying through the air. Big dogs tend to be pretty strong, and Sumo was, in fact, a big strong dog. Connor was not some other unsuspecting person though. He wasn’t a toddler either. He was an android, a deviant android made of literal fucking metal. So, how did Sumo escape his grasp?

Plot contrivances.

But that wasn’t exactly an answer Hank would accept, so when Sumo fled Connor gave chase. You would think he’d be good at that considering his background as a detective. He’d chased several people and androids through the streets of Detroit, his thirium pump beating out of his chest, racing, surging forward as a familiar thrill raced through him. He’d run through this city, forward and back, too many times to count, feet hitting the ground in time with each simulated breath. 

So, chasing a dog should be nothing, right? Ha, no. Out of all the things Connor had ever chased in his life, a slip of paper lost in the wind, an umbrella during a storm, deviants, criminals and the like, Sumo proved to be the most difficult creature Conner ever had the pleasure of chasing down. When he found the dog, though, Connor found the  _ other _ most difficult creature he’d ever dealt with in his android life.

“Awww, you’re such a good dog!! You are baby :)” 

“How did you say that out loud?”

You stopped petting the St. Bernard, purely out of shock. Now,  _ there _ was a voice you’d never expected to hear again. You’d hoped for it, of course. Maybe you’d heard it in some of your stranger dreams, and maybe it had come in across your T.V, like, once, but you never  _ actually _ believed you’d hear it again. At least not in person. However, when you turned, there he was. That fucking cop.

“Well, hey there Connor sent by- huh. Probably not Cyberlife anymore, huh?”

“I-”

“Oh, you weren’t sent by the police, were you? I swear anything you find in my apartment isn’t mine, I stole everything-”

“I-I’m… what?”

You stopped, standing up to face Connor directly. Sumo whined, though, so you stopped what you were planning on doing and resumed petting the dog, “Damn, I made you speechless. I am proud of myself just so you know.”

Connor looked at you, and then at Sumo. It seemed that the great beast liked you. With a sigh, the android took a seat on the other side of the dog and watched as you rubbed circles into the pup’s fur.

“So,” you smirked, “It’s nice to see you again! I don’t think I’ve ever seen you outside of a police department before, so this is cool. I like your shirt.”

Connor had no clue what the fuck you were on about, which was becoming a regular thing at this point. You were referring to a plain white shirt. He had no idea what there was to like about it. When you grinned at him, though, he didn’t care. He just wanted to say something to you.

“Thank you.”

“No problem! So, is this big guy yours?”

“Uh, well, yes, I suppose. His name is Sumo.”

If possible, your smile widened. You rubbed the fluff around Sumo’s face and cooed again, as if you were slowly becoming a pigeon, “Sumo!! Sumo, Sumo, Sumo. It’s perfect!” 

For a moment, Connor found himself staring. He wasn’t sure what the word was for how he felt watching you fuss over his dog, but he knew it was… nice. Seeing you smile felt like seeing the sun come out after weeks of rain. It felt like a fresh pot of coffee in the station, or the joys of a case well done. It was nice. Really nice. It was just as confusing as everything else you did, though.

“Well, he is just the cutest thing!!” you squeaked. It actually took Connor a minute to realize you were talking to him.

“I’ve heard Hank call him a ‘good boy.’”

“He is!” you exclaimed before realizing you had no idea who Hank was. That, you decided, would not be a problem for you today. Maybe it would be for a future you, but you weren’t going to deal with it now.  _ Now, _ you were going to cause  _ other _ problems.

“So, how've ya been, Connor?”

“Me?”

“Yeah, you, the last time I saw you we didn’t exactly talk, and a lot has happened since then, so… how are you?”

“I’m… I’m doing well. What about you, have you been alright since you…”

“Since I kissed you and fled the police station in the wee hours of the morning?”

“Yes, I believe that covers it.”

You giggled, the smile on your face growing soft as you remembered that night, “Yeah, that was fun. The charges were dropped so I’m generally free to go. I just have to avoid committing any other crimes and I should be in the clear.”

There was a moment of silence that almost broke you. Fortunately, Connor broke the silence first, “Did you not say everything in your apartment is stolen?”

You could not help the loud and obnoxious laugh that escaped you, “You got me there officer! Perhaps you’d like to visit sometime? Y’know, to  _ investigate,”  _ on the last word you made sure to wiggle your eyebrows  _ intensely. _ You weren’t sure if Connor got the joke, but he did smile, so that was a win.

“So, (Y/N), where were you headed before Sumo interfered?”

“Damn, Con! It’s always straight to the point, huh?”

“Straight t-?”

“I was actually on my way to grab crepes. I enjoy supporting local businesses.”

The android raised an eyebrow and gave you a  _ very _ fun smirk, “Are you sure you aren’t stealing from them?”

“Positive. You could join me if you wanted to check? They allow dogs, so...”

Once again, there was a moment of nerve-wracking silence. Thank god for Connor, honestly, “I think I would like that.”

His answer was semi-unexpected but entirely welcome. You jumped to your feet, instantly ready to go, “Come on then! Let’s go! Rock and roll, buckaroo!”

Once again confused and charmed by your antics, Connor followed your lead, standing and calling Sumo to his side.

Yeah, you were still odd. And you made him feel weird, but it was the best kind of weird. You were a lovely type of strange, the exact type that made him smile. And you got along with his dog. That, my homeskillet, is a good thing.


End file.
